dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Nukem: Time to Kill
| genre = Third-person shooter | modes = Single player Multiplayer | ratings = | media = CD-Rom }} Duke Nukem: Time to Kill was released in 1998 for the Sony PlayStation. It was made to satiate fans while Duke Nukem Forever was in production. It is a third-person shooter with platforming elements. Gameplay The gameplay and controls are very similar to those of Tomb Raider, a fact humorously referenced throughout the game. Aside from Tomb Raider, references to The Evil Dead, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, the Back to the Future series and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly are also in this game. Plot The game opens with an introduction video sequence of Duke riding his motorbike towards the Bootylicious Strip Club in downtown Los Angeles, only to find the Pig Cops teleporting in to disrupt his fun, turning his motorcycle into a pink child's bicycle. Duke takes out the Pig Cops and the game begins. The video sequence is accompanied by the song "The Thing I Hate" by Stabbing Westward. Apparently, an alien race called the Draks are causing havoc in Earth's timeline, and are aiming to kill Duke. It's up to him now to clean up the timeline. The first stage of the game is a hub stage. It is an "inner city" composed of the strip club, a subway, an apartment and manufacturing plant. On each visit to the hub stage, the appearance and enemies change slightly, and the dancers in the strip club change from women to mutated pigs and even men, duke can kill the dancers, which leads to Mutated Pigs teleporting in, resulting in humorous comments from a disgusted Duke. The objectives of the hub stages are to find 3 key crystals (hidden in a different location each time) and use them to operate a Time-Space Warp that Duke must use to travel to the Old West, Medieval Europe, and Ancient Rome. In each scenario, Duke finds evidence of Draks and their pig minions period dress attempting to change history in their favor. Duke encounters several stages of action before a final confrontation against an enormous end boss. Duke clears out all three time periods, defeating all opposition, including powerful monsters such as the Reaper and a Dragon. In the end, Duke battles the Drak leader, Moloch, and kills him. With his enemies eliminated, Duke returns back to his time. This game was followed up with Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes, and a game was made for the Nintendo 64 called Duke Nukem: Zero Hour which had a similar but considerably different plot. Features The game also features a 2-Player Deathmatch option, where 2 players can battle against each other in environments loosely based on the single-player stages referring to the different time periods. The multiplayer stages can also be accessed in the single-player game by finding stopwatches or 'Surprises.' If these hidden items are found, the player is given an opportunity to take on a horde of enemies in the multiplayer stages using an upgraded version of the current weapon used, with the prize for completion being to keep the upgrade for the remainder of the game. Enemies and Bosses Normal Enemies * Pig Cops * Draks * Heavy Draks * Bats * Hellwings * Necro * Larval Necro * Robots Bosses * Reaper - the boss of Old West Era. "This boss is a mechanized terror that has led the first Alien force into the Old West. While it rumbles around on its massive treads, it will shower any unlucky souls in range with a hail of cannon shells from its weapon arm. Loaded with terrifying weapons and armored in layered durasteel, the Reaper is a fearsome enemy." * Dragon - the boss of Medieval Era. "With a massive wingspan and fiery breath, this ancient creature was the perfect choice for crushing all that would oppose alien domination in the medieval era." * Moloch - the boss of Roman Era and final boss. "The greatest of all Drak warriors, Moloch is a massive dinosaur-like foe bent on subjugating the Roman era of Earth. Towering a incredible eighteen feet high, with advanced machines and weapons melded to its rippling, scaly muscles, Moloch rules the Draks with an iron fist." Weapons and Inventory Weapons * Might Boot * Throwing Knife * Throwing Axe * Crossbow * Desert Eagle * Combat Shotgun * Buffalo Rifle * Gatling Gun * RPG Launcher * Flamethrower * Energy Weapon * Freezer * Pipe Bombs * Dynamite * Holy Hand Grenade Inventory * Jetpack * Biomask * Goggles * Medkit * Keycards/Key * Ammunition * Crystals Items * Atomic Health * Health * First Aid * Armor Levels and Challenges * Time to Kill * Challenge Stage 1 * Duke Hill * Miner '69er * Challenge Stage 2 * Gold and Guns * Boss 1: The Reaper * Obey or Die * Challenge Stage 3 * Family Jewels * Resistance is Feudal * Challenge Stage 4 * Holy Terror * Boss 2: Wing'ed Death * Pig Factory * Challenge Stage 5 * Hog Heaven * Let the Games Begin * Challenge Stage 6 * Blood Baths * Boss 3: Moloch-The Gatekeeper Music * 3D Realms Logo (Russell Lieblich, Atom Ellis) * Opening ~ The Thing I Hate (Stabbing Westward) * Present (Jeff Mac) * Wild West (Jeff Mac) * Medieval (Jeff Mac) * Ancient Rome (Jeff Mac) * Challenge Mode (Jeff Mac) * Bootylicious ~ Strip Club (Jeff Mac) * Ending (Russell Lieblich, Atom Ellis) * Credits (Russell Lieblich, Atom Ellis) * Bonus - Rogue Trip Trailer (Russell Lieblich, Atom Ellis) thumb|300px|right External Links *3D Realms Site *Wikipedia *Mobygames *Cheat Codes *Video Walkthrough by Captain Video Blaster *Video Walkthrough by Captain Video Blaster (lifestream) *Video Walkthrough by cubex55 (One Longplay Video) * Video Walkthrough by Kawaii Games (HD) Category:Games Category:Other Category:Duke Nukem: Time To Kill